Hotel Love
by hiean
Summary: Eighteen year old Sakura Kinomoto and her friends are looking for jobs. After seeing an ad, they went to a hotel. Syaoran is the manager and owner of the hotel. When they meet will it spell disaster or love?
1. Little Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Little Angels  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Many people were out on the streets doing about their business. Though out of the busy people, two young girls of ten in rags stood out. People were rustling and murmuring around them. One girl was standing on a makeshift stage out of a box. She was singing with a very angelic voice. Her features were certainly angelic with her long wavy black hair, rose lips, and her amethyst eyes. The other girl bustled around the crowd extending a blue cap while the people threw in coins and bills. She was very bubbly with her short auburn hair, and shining emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you!" the auburn-haired girl said as people give them money.  
  
oOo  
  
"Hi! You're probably wondering who we are and what we are doing." She took a deep breath.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And the girl singing is my cousin and best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. We were never like this. We were once rich spoiled brats."  
  
"What?! You don't believe me?! But it's true!" she huffed.  
  
"Alright! I'll calm down and tell you our story."  
  
oOo  
  
For years, we were living in a very beautiful dream we thought would never end. Sigh. We didn't have any worry especially about money. I would say I was really spoiled rotten. My great grandfather left his estate and his business, Phoenix Enterprise, to my mother, Nadeshiko, and to her cousin and Tomoyo's mother, Aunt Sonomi. That was about twelve years ago, I guess. When my mother died, Dad took over her share of the company. She died when I was three coz of thinking.... Actually, I don't know. Hehehe.  
  
Anyway, Dad gave me everything I needed and wanted. He sent me to an exclusive school called North Heights Academy. Tomoyo also went there. We're already on our fifth grade. We made lots of friends there.  
  
Everything was great until three months ago when the tragedy happened.  
  
oOo  
  
flashback  
  
"Dad, when you get to Hong Kong, would you please buy me that dress and the doll we saw on TV. Please, pretty please." An auburn-haired girl begged with cute shining eyes.  
  
"That's a very expensive toy, Kaijuu." a boy about four years older pointed out.  
  
"So what, uniichan?!"  
  
He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk! You're really a Kaijuu, Sakura."  
  
At that, the little girl stomped on the foot of her older brother. "Ouch!!!" the latter yelled.  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"Stop that, you two!" their father intervened. He bent down to the level of the little girl. "I'll buy that for you, princess."  
  
Sakura noticed her father's watery eyes. "Why are you crying, Daddy? Don't cry! If you don't want to buy it, you don't have to." She hugged her father tightly and cried as well.  
  
"Don't cry, honey. Something just got into my eyes. Don't worry, I'll buy that for you." He looked at his little girl. "Now, now, give Daddy a smile." She smiled though her heart told her something was wrong. "See, you're beautiful when you smile."  
  
"She still looks like a monster even when she smiles." her brother smirked though worry also etched his face.  
  
Their father stood up and turned to the boy, "Take care of your sister, Touya. I love you very much. Both of you." He looked at both his children as he turned for the door.  
  
The two looked at each other, worry evident on their faces. They tried to smile as they drove to the airport with Tomoyo's family.  
  
"Do you know, Tomoyo? Something weird happened. Daddy hugged me and then he told uniichan to take care of me. Aren't they just going away for a week?"  
  
"Funny. Mommy also held me tight and told me to be a good girl."  
  
They were both standing on the airport, waving goodbye to the plane their mother and father were on.  
  
"Come on, squirts! Let's go" Tomoyo's step-dad called.  
  
As the two turned around to follow their uncle, they heard a large boom on the air. They turned their faces and they saw the plane on fire. Its debris was hitting the runway fast.  
  
"No! Father!" Sakura wanted to run to the plane but was held back by the strong grip of her brother. Her brother embraced her and held her tightly.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, was being comforted by her stepbrother, Yukito Tsukishiro. Her stepfather got out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.  
  
Sirens could be heard. News reporters were immediately on the scene. They tried to interview the relatives of the victims. But many were still in tears and others were in shock..  
  
Three days passed and it was the time for the memorial service. Sakura was in front of her father's coffin crying. Touya was behind her comforting her. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was also crying hard. Her mother was the only family she had left.  
  
"This was a really great tragedy. This is the worst that struck the business world. Two of the most influential people died." a man in a business suit beside Mr. Tsukishiro said. He looked at the crying children and continued, "What would now happen to their children? Touya is certainly two young to handle their business. Tsk tsk"  
  
"I'll take care of them and their business until Touya reaches the proper age."  
  
"That's so nice of you considering you and Sonomi just gotten married a month ago."  
  
Last words were said by the mourners as they finally said their final goodbyes.  
  
The family gravely went home. As the children went upstairs, "No, wait! I have something important to tell you." Mr. Tsukishiro said.  
  
"As you know, you're parents gave me the authority to handle your business and this manor as well. You're company is in shambles.  
  
"What!? That can't be true, uncle." the girls gasped and Touya stood up.  
  
"Sit down, Touya! I am not finished yet!!!" his voice raised and Touya glumly sat.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You're parents own a lot of money from other companies and I am going to use my money to save it."  
  
Touya had formed his hands into fist. "I am not a bad man. You can still go to school but I would have to sell your expensive things to pay off for your tuitions."  
  
With that statement, Touya suddenly stood up and punched the guy smacked on the face.  
  
"Why you insolent, ungrateful brat!!! For that, you're all out of this house. Get out, all of you!!! Let's see if you'll survive on your own out there without anything!!!"  
  
"Gladly!" Touya smirked as he saw the trembling man.  
  
They were almost out the door when Yukito approached them, "I'm sure father didn't mean any of those. Please stay. What will happen to you out there?"  
  
"No, Yuki. We're not going to stay here and be insulted for the rest of our lives. Someday, we'll come back and show that baka what we're made of."  
  
Yukito watched helplessly as his best friend went out with the two girls holding onto his hands.  
  
"What will happen to us now?" Sakura asked her lips trembling.  
  
"I don't know, Sakura. We'll just hope for the best."  
  
end of flashback  
  
oOo  
  
So that's how we ended up on the street. sigh  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
That's my brother, Touya  
  
Tomoyo jumped down from the box. "I told you not to do this anymore."  
  
"We're sorry." we both sheepishly said.  
  
"Never mind." He looked at the two of us. "I have great news. I found a job."  
  
"Yipeee!!!!"  
  
"Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's buy food."  
  
The three went to a food stall and ate to their stomach's content.  
  
oOo  
  
AN: How did you like it!? Write a review please. 


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Family  
  
Home, they say, is where the heart is. It is when family is together. But what of three children who don't even have a house to call their home?  
  
Two children slumbers peacefully under the sparkling sky while an older boy seems to be sleeplessly staring at its glitters.  
  
'Mother, Father, what am I going to do? I'm sorry.' He said to the sky while one of the sleeping figure besides him stirred.  
  
"Uniichan?" the auburn-haired girl called. He looked at her with serenity on his face and smiled at her lovingly.  
  
"Why are you still up?" she questioned. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"No, it's not that." Silence followed. "I was just .... thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Of things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Just stuffs."  
  
The girl pouted and impatiently yelled, "UNIICHAN!!!"  
  
"Shhh. You'll wake up Tomoyo."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning." But too late the last sleeping figure stirred and sat down.  
  
"What's going on?" the girl yawned. "Why are you still up?"  
  
"It's nothing." The boy said.  
  
"I also don't know, he wouldn't tell me anything." The girl glared at her older brother.  
  
The boy sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you."  
  
His looks became grim, "You both understand what happened three months ago, right?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"I think that other people might pry about our disappearance....."  
  
"Then that's great!" the auburn haired girl yelled and the two girls cheered.  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked obviously confused of the older boy's reaction.  
  
He sighed again and continued, "It's just that what if 'uncle' decides to get rid of us since he couldn't make them believe in his lies. What would happen then?"  
  
"Oh." The girls said in unison.  
  
"That is bad." Sakura scratched her chin thoughtfully thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Tomoyo." Touya faced her and took a deep breath. "You're our cousin........."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But I think that has to .........end."  
  
The girls gasped, "Hoe?!"  
  
oOo  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
A woman in red with her hat held down knocked on a white door with a golden plate with the words Chief Executive Officer engraved on it.  
  
"Come in." a male voice said from the other side.  
  
The woman entered and took her hat off. She was beautiful with long black hair and rosy skin. The man seated stood up. "What can I do for you, Ms........?"  
  
"Mrs. Li."  
  
"I am a friend of Mr. Kinomoto and Mrs. Daidouji and I've just heard about the awful news."  
  
"Take a seat, Mrs. Li." the man offered. "I am Yue Tsukishiro, Sonomi's husband.  
  
They shook hands and both sat down.  
  
"My condolences. I'm sorry I couldn't be here three months ago. I was away on a business trip."  
  
"It's alright. It was very painful to see their plane just explode like that." He said but his thoughts were of others, 'Yeah right. Painful.'  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
Mr. Tsukishiro's looks became grim, "They......"  
  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Li asked worry etched her beautiful face.  
  
".....Runaway."  
  
"W-what? That's terrible. But why?"  
  
"I don't know. We all went home after the funeral but the next morning they were gone. There wasn't even a note." Desperation was clear in his voice.  
  
"I have searched everywhere for them but I couldn't find them."  
  
"I'll help in anyway I can."  
  
An evil glint could be seen on Mr. Tsukishiro's face, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Li."  
  
"You can call me, Yelan."  
  
oOo  
  
'This palce is huge. But not as big as ours.' A young boy of ten with unruly chestnut hair walked around the highest floor of the building, Phoenix Enterprise, overlooking the city of Tomoeda.  
  
"Hey, Little boy. This is no place for kids." A man told him.  
  
'Yeah right.' The boy thought. He turned around and glared at the man.  
  
"I was just looking for the CEO's office."  
  
"The CEO's office?" the man scratched his head. "What do you want there? Walk to that direction and then turn right."  
  
"Hey, wait!" The boy briskly followed the direction without looking back.  
  
He reached the door of the CEO's office and immediately turned the knob. He saw a woman stood up and shook the hand of the man on the desk.  
  
The man saw him, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
The woman turned around and recognition dawned on her face, "Syaoran!"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, Yue. This is my son Syaoran." She motioned for the boy to come closer.  
  
"I'm also sorry for yelling. I am not used to little children wandering in my office." He extended his hand to Syaoran but Syaoran didn't take it.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"That's alright, Yelan. Kids will be kids."  
  
"Thank you again, Yue. I'll be in touch."  
  
'New fish. But the boy might be a problem.' He waved as the two figures left and closed the door. 


End file.
